Emerald Kisses
by Toonikles47
Summary: A year after Hogwarts ended Draco starts his own business. What happens when Hermione comes to investigate the building. Where does Ron fit in the picture? I can't tell you! That would be cheating! Read and find out and Review! Rated T for minor language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! This is my first story so please no flames! I am starting out the story in an OC character's POV just so there is no confusion for anyone. FYI The characters are all around the age of 18-20. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

SHANNON BLINSE POV

I heard a short knock on my door and I instantly knew who it was. It was Malfoy probably giving me a million more papers to read, sign, and then file. Malfoy was my boss and I truly hated him. After our years at Hogwarts, Malfoy and a few colleagues decided to form a business. It took them almost a year to get through everything, but they got through it. Malfoy decided to name the business the Ministry of Death Eaters because he was trying to follow in You-Know-Who's footsteps. Malfoy disguised the name as the Ministry of Detailed Editors or _MODE_ for short. My mother and father, Arnies Blinse and Roger Blinse, threatened to disown me if I did not become an employee at _MODE_. I started to weigh my options, but I loved my little sister, Alyssa, too much to leave her and the rest of my family. I tried convincing Mother and Father to let me join the Ministry of Magic, but their mind was set and there was no changing it.  
>Another short knock at the door distracted me from my train of thoughts. I knew I would have to let the slimy git in sooner or later. Ugh, why can't I hex the living daylights out of him?<p>

"Shannon! Open the bloody door before I break it down!" Malfoy yelled. I sighed; it seemed as if everyday Malfoy was on his period. I let a small grin play on my lips.

"Malfoy! Just open the damn door yourself or do I have to drag Narcissa over here to do it for you?" I shouted at him through the door. I heard a slight chuckle from the other room, and that made me start to giggle. As the door swung open, my face went back to being serious. It seemed like when Malfoy walked in he was shooting daggers at me with his eyes.

"Ouch," I whimpered clutching my heart. I saw Malfoy smirk as he rolled his eyes.

"Haha Shannon, very funny. I have a new job for you, think you can do it?" He asked on a more serious note. I started to laugh thinking it was a joke. When Malfoy gave me a strange looking face, I realized he wasn't kidding.

"Ma-Draco I can do anything ten times better than your sorry arse," I replied calmly raising an eyebrow at him. After I said that I heard a familiar chuckle walk in the door.

"Hello Drakiepoo, hey Shan." The Italian boy said walking over to give me a kiss. It may have lasted half a second, but sparks flew through my body as it did.

"Blaise, that's disgusting. This is an office," Draco said trying to sound mature. Blaise and I rolled our eyes almost at the same time.

"Draco, I'm waiting for those papers you were talking about," I said crossing my arms and tapping my foot. He let out a sigh of aggravation before handing me the paper.

_Job to: Shannon Blinse  
>Occupation: Head Lawyer of MODE<em>

_Job: Befriend Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Billius Weasley  
>Objective: Find out the whereabouts of the remaining Order of Phoenix<br>Do anything it takes._

_Hermione Jean Granger:  
>Occupation: Head of Law Administrative at Ministry of Magic<br>_

_Ronald Billius Weasley:  
>Occupation: Captain of Quidditch team Chudley Cannons**<em>

I scanned the paper one last time before looking up at Malfoy with a confused look on my face.

"Why now? Why do you give me this job now?" I asked him totally confused. He stopped twiddling his thumbs to realize I just spoke.

"What, oh, um because Mrs., Gr-, excuse me, Ms. Granger is due here tomorrow," he replied practically running out the door. Right now, just about a billion hexes were running through my mind. Oh, which to use on Malfoy first.

~~~~~~DM/HG~~~~~DM/HG~~~~~~~

RON WEASLEY POV

"Wake up already! Ronald Weasley if you do not get up in the next 10 seconds a bucket of ice water is going down your back!" My fiancé shouted. I shot up like a bolt of lightning not wanting to go down that road again.

"Merlin, Hermione! Don't scare me like that! EVER!" I complained throwing a pillow at her face.

"Dear God Ronald! Go brush your teeth! I never knew morning breath could smell like moldy pig guts!" Hermione groaned. I stumbled over to her and gave her a large hug. I started to walk towards the loo, but not before breathing heavily in her face.

"Lovely, Ron," she muttered, I gave her a big goofy grin before closing the door. I grabbed the toothbrush from the drawer and started to put it in my mouth when I realized there was no toothpaste on it.

"'Mione! Where is the toothpaste?" I asked her. I waited a while, but there was still no reply. I walked out of the loo to see a note on the table.

_Ron,  
>I'm doing an investigation at the Ministry of Detailed Editors. I should be back around 3:00. The toothpaste is in the cabinet on the left.<br>Love you,  
>Hermione<em>

I crumbled up the note and walked towards the loo, again. I finished brushing my teeth when I heard the doorbell ring. I let out a sigh and stumble to the door. As I opened the door, there stood Lavender Brown.

"Hey Won-Won." She said giving me a hug. Lavender started to kiss me on the lips, I don't know what made me do it, but I kissed her back. Her tongue pried open my lips and I let her in.

"Lavender, we-I can't do this, I'm sorry." I mumbled pushing her off my lips.

"The stupid muggleborn doesn't have to know," she pouted.

"Alright, this is the last time we can see each other," I replied returning to the kiss. I heard a very loud pop, and I knew I was dead.

HERMIONE GRANGER POV

I pulled out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing to Ron about my investigation. Hopefully he would understand and not get to mad, I would tell him later it was sort of a last minute call. I disapparated and it felt like I was being sucked through a long tube that last about 5 seconds. I hated the feeling, and if I were to get splinched , that would be even worse. I apparated in to the guest waiting room, to see a young witch sitting at the counter. She looked to be about 4' 10" and she had maple brown hair that went down halfway to her neck. I slowly walked up to the counter and told her my name and why I was here. She promptly nodded and escorted me to Draco Malfoys office.

I almost started asking her questions, but I decided I would save them for Draco. The young witch stopped and showed me the door. I figured it must have been Draco's office because she left without a word. Before I could raise my hand to knock on the door Draco said,

"Come in." I opened the door to see Draco sitting at his office going through papers.

"Hello, Draco. How is your business going?" I asked sitting down in one of his leather chairs.

"Ah, it's going quite well Ms. Granger," he replied. I smiled noticing that he didn't call me just Granger or a mudblood.

"Wow Draco, you've really changed and for the better. You can call me Hermione if you would like." I replied with a slight blush.

"Thank you, I see the squirrel on your head ran away," he joked playfully. I chuckled at his joke, it might have not been that funny but he was only joking.

"It seems your ego died," I joked back at him.

"Not quite yet," he replied with his signature smirk.

"Well, I do hope you know why I am here." I said starting to get back to business.

"Yes of course. The Ministry informed me you are here for an investigation to make sure there are no Death Eaters roaming around? Am I right?" He asked. I slightly nodded. I looked down to see I left my briefcase at home.

"Oh dear me, I forgot my briefcase at home, I will be back in a minute." I said calmly waiting for a reply. He simply just nodded and I disapparated home. Once again I was being sucked through that long tube. I opened my eyes to see that I had appeared back at home. I didn't want to see it, but I did. There was my fiancé glued to Lavender Brown's lips. Ron quickly jumped away from Lavender and walked towards me.

"Ronniekins! What's that stupid mudblood doing here?" Lavender asked not exactly knowing I OWNED THIS PLACE!

"Lav, don't talk to my fiancé like that!" 'Ronniekins' said. I looked at him with a look of Oh-Really-Now-You-Stand-Up-For-Me.

"Yah right, Ronald. You just cheated on me and you expect me to forgive you! I don't think so, you arrogant arsehole! You have an hour to pack your stuff and GET OUT!" I yelled at him through tears. I grabbed my briefcase and just before I disapparated there stood Ronald Weasley, absolutely dumbfounded.

I apparated back to _MODE _with tears rolling down my face. The young witch rolled her eyes at me and led me once again to Draco's office. She glared at me when she left back to the Main Office. I walked back in to the room and told him I can't do this today. He stopped me before I left and asked me what happened.

"Why do you want to know what happened to a filthy mudblood like me?" I spat at him. His eyes looked hurt after I said that. I tried to say I was sorry but he cut me off.

"Hermione, if I thought you were a filthy mudblood do you think I would have asked you what was wrong. I've changed Hermione. I really have. I don't believe that Purebloods are higher class then muggleborns or halfbloods. And I didn't want to start this business my father forced me in too it. Look Hermione, your life is probably going ten times better than mine ever will be." Draco said truthfully. I smiled knowing only a true man could say that, I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Now you were here about the investigation, right?" He asked slowly pulling away from the hug.

"Yes, um, I will need a, um, tour guide. If that's all right." I replied on a more serious note.  
>"Oh right, Shannon will be in here in a minute, and she will give you a tour," Draco replied pulling out papers for me to see. I scanned them briefly then put them away in my case. A witch about my age walked in through the door. She looked around 5' 7" and had long blond hair that went ¼ way down her back.<p>

"Hello, it's great to meet you. My name is Shannon Blinse and I will be your tour guide. If you have any questions go ahead and ask." The blonde witch said to me. I briefly nodded my head and as we walked out I heard Draco say,

"I'll see you at The Three Broomsticks for lunch tomorrow Ms. Granger." I secretly smiled; I was looking forward to this. When we walked far enough away for Draco not to hear us Shannon started to speak.

"How do you do it? Malfoy is grumpy every single day! If I didn't know any better I'd say he was on his period," She said with a laugh. I laughed half-heartedly with her knowing that would be next week.

~~~~~~DM/HG~~~~~DM/HG~~~~~~~

I laid in bed for a while, it was felt weird waking up without Ron next to me. Every morning I could smell the strong aroma of him. I loved it, I never wanted to leave his side. I just wanted to stay there forever and be with Ron. Now, it was a fantasy. I doubted it would ever happen, it's not like I'd take him back anyways. I gave him my heart, and he gave it away. The audacity of that boy was unbelievable! We were supposed to be married next month. On February 14. The most loved day of the year, I now hated. I silent tear ran down my face as I got out of bed. I glanced at the clock to see it was 11:45. Shit, I needed to be there at noon.

I strode quickly towards me closet and picked a sundress that went ¾ of the way down my thighs. The dress wasn't like any other dress, is was black but it had white polka dots around it. It was a strapless dress with white lining on the top about 4 inches long. It had a slight curve in the middle and I knew this was the dress. I laid the dress on the bed and walked towards my shoe closet. I rummaged through my sneaker section and then my stiletto section until I found the perfect shoes. They were double-high top black converse Converse, but with a twist. The converse had a heel which made them Converse stiletto's. I laid this next to my dress. I hopped in the shower, hoping it would take under 5 minutes. Luckily, it did. When I got out the clock said 11:53. I quickly pulled out my hair curler and did my hair, I had 2 minutes after that. I threw the dress on and shoved my feet inside my shoes. Don't worry, I had underwear and socks on as well. I didn't feel my outfit was complete so I grabbed the Granger heirloom from my dresser. It was a beautiful handmade diamond necklace with green emeralds intersected between the opening. It dropped down half way between the top of my dress and my neck.

I apparated to The Three Broomsticks with 30 seconds on the clock. I arrived about a minute away from The Three Broomsticks, but luckily as I was running I bumped in to Draco.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to I was running late, oh it's you Draco. I'm sorry for being late. My alarm clock didn't go off-" I said about to start going on and on before Draco cut me off.

"It's ok, I was late too. Let's just say we are on time, with us both being late," He replied with a smile. I smiled back at him as he grabbed my hand and walked in to The Three Broomsticks. It all happened so fast. We saw Ron and Lavender in a snogging session and then Harry jumped up with his wand pointed at Draco.

"Get away from Hermione, Malfoy!" Harry yelled, wand still pointed at Draco.

"_Stupef_-"

"Harry! NO! Draco and I ar-"

"Malfoy, what have you done to her! Ron, Hermione's under the imperious curse!" Harry yelled at Malfoy then looking at Ron. Ron looked up and I could see hurt in his eyes. _I'm so sorry_ He mouthed before drawing his wand at me.

"_Sectumsempra!" _Ron shouted at me. The pain of it was too much to deal with, I heard a scream before I passed out. Maybe it was my scream, I guess I'll never know.

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review! I don't care what it is, even if it's just a simple :). If you have an idea for the next chapter please let me know, and I'll add it! One more thing before you go, if you are a beta or know a really good beta could you put it in your review or PM me? Thanks!**

**Toonikles47**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone again! Sorry for the really long wait, I had an Egypt Project to do, so thank my History/English teacher. Thank you for the reviews, and adding to favorite, and alerts! Anyways a special thanks to my first reviewer CrunchyMunchers! Also thank you to my other reviewers like Anonymous Cookies, MagicalEsrodForever, Silver Mist in the Dark, and oldkin77! Here is your next chapter as promised! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ****If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

PREVIOUSLY:

_"__Sectumsempra!" __Ron shouted at me. The pain of it was too much to deal with; I heard a scream before I passed out. Maybe it was my scream; I guess I'll never know._

DRACO MALFOY POV

I rushed in to St. Mungos worried as hell. I swear, as soon as Hermione woke up I would hex Weaselbee into nothing. I mean, it's not like I like Hermione or anything, we're just friends. Only friends. It seemed kind of weird to have to keep reminding myself of that. It's not like she would ever date me, Draco Malfoy. It was kind of weird, I always picked on her at school and called her a mudblood and she just forgave me. I don't know how she did it; I could never forgive myself or my father, Lucius Malfoy. I hated him; he forced me in to everything. I couldn't believe I ever looked up to him. Now if someone were to ask me, "_Is that your father?"_ I would be ashamed. I looked down on my father, he had always told me muggleborns were filth and they stole magic. I believed it at the age, I was gullible and stupid. I was so used to everything being handed to me when I wanted it, I never looked on the other side of life. I never knew what it was like to be kind, and everyone wanting to be my friend.

But at Hogwarts, I was just a bully. I liked it that way until my sixth year when the Dark Lord moved in at the Malfoy Manor. It was as frightening as hell, because he could read your every thought. I felt like I could never do anything by myself or have any privacy because he was always looking over my shoulder. A year later when Harry defeated Voldemort, I finally felt what true happiness was. Then came the trails, I almost went to Azkaban, but since I never killed anybody I had a choice. I could either server 2 years in Azkaban or return to Hogwarts to continue my schooling. When they gave me the choice they could see the look in my eyes that broke their hearts, it was the look of thankfulness and love. I didn't know I was showing it at the time, but I slowly realized it. I looked up to see Luna Lovegood sitting behind the counter.

"Oh hi there Draco, Hermione is ready to be seen. She is on floor 4 in room S412," Luna said to me with that weird voice.

"Oh, uh, thank you Loveg- Luna." I replied walking towards the elevator.

"It's no problem. I'm just doing my job." She said returning back to her work.

"Wait, Luna. Before I go, can I ask you just one question."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you so happy in such a sad place like this?" I asked her altruistically.

"Well, a little bit of happy makes up for the sad in this place," she said thoughtfully. I nodded carefully before stepping in to the elevator. It took only about a second for the elevator to arrive. I practically ran towards S412 until I got there, I stopped suddenly so I could come in slowly and quietly. I peered over the hospital to see a sleeping Granger, I sat down in the chair waiting for her to wake up. It must have been a few hours because my eyelids slowly started to get heavy. Before I closed them to fall asleep, I saw that Hermione started to stir. I jumped up wanting to be next to her as she woke up. _What's wrong with you Malfoy? She's a friend, and only a friend! _It was weird thinking of Granger as a friend.

"H-m-I D-r-laco," She murmured looking up at me with her big brown eyes. They seemed to melt like chocolate as I looked in to them. I could feel myself starting to get lost in them before snapping back in to reality. _Malfoy! That's Granger, you are a Malfoy! You will not ever go out with her! The possibility is a very slim chance of one in a trillion! _I sighed to myself realizing that was true, not like I wanted to date her. We were in the friend zone, and would forever stay in the friend zone.

"Hey there, Her-Granger," I replied quietly not wanting to give her a headache or anything.

"Whathappenedtome?" Granger said slurring her words.

"Granger, I can't understand a bloody thing you just said," I said stifling a laugh.

"What happenedtome?" She said once more talking too fast.

"Granger, slow down! I only heard, what and then some mumbo jumbo," I rejoiced hopefully she would talk slower the next time instead of speaking to fast.

"What. Happened. To. Me?" She said more clearly. I didn't know exactly how I was going to tell her, but I would figure it out somehow.

"Well, um, you and I walked in to The Three Broomsticks, um, holding hands. And then Potty started to stupefy me, and then you defended me. Then Weaselbee jumped up and shouted Sectumsempra at you, and you passed out. Then Longbottom and I um, brought you here to St. Mungos." I told her talking as slow as I could.

"Wait Harry started to attack you, and then I defended you? Then Ron hexed me with Sectumsempra? And you and Neville worked together to bring me here?" Hermione said working it all out in her head. She seemed to figure things out pretty fast.

"Uh yeah, Longbottom didn't exactly trust me, so he said the only way you were going to St. Mungos with me is if he or someone else came so I let him come. And Gra-Hermione, I promise, as soon as you are well enough to go back to your flat I will hex Weaselbee into oblivions," I said with a more firm sound in my voice.

"Please don't hex Ron, he did it for a purpose. I can't tell you now, you wouldn't understand it. It's complicated. Anyways thank you for bringing me here." She whispered. I could tell she was starting to lose her voice. I heard someone knock on the door, and I moved my body position so I could still see and talk to Hermione, but I could see who was knocking on the door.

"Hermione are you ok? When Harry told me what happened I was so worried! I wish I was at The Three Broomsticks, I promise I will hex Ron into oblivions and he will be so sorry he did th- oh. Hi Malfoy," the weaslette said rambling on. I nodded my head hoping she would take it as a hello.

"Malfoy, are you two, like together? Like not together, but I mean together together?" She asked me with a curious look on her face and an eyebrow raised.

"No, we're just friends. Only friends," I replied with a hint of sadness in my voice. I really hope she didn't hear it.

"Malfoy, outside. You and I need to talk," the weaslette fumed glaring at me. I walked out the door with an angry ginger following me.

"What's your problem Malfoy? You picked on us all throughout school and now you just want to waltz in to Hermione's life as a friend, only a friend? Who the hell are you Malfoy?" She yelled pinning me to a wall.

"Weaslette if I had any idea who I was I would tell you, but I honestly don't know who I am. I'm still trying to figure it out," I retorted pushing her away from me and walking towards the elevator. I heard her mutter something like _Idiot_, but I decided to let that one slide.

GINNY WEASLEY POV

I trotted in to the living room playing with my son. He was two years old and he wanted me to play horses with him. He was the stable master and I was his loyal steed. Well, I was actually a runaway steed he was trying to catch. Harry and I named him after Harry's father. James Potter. There might have been a middle name in there somewhere, but I couldn't exactly remember it at the moment. My mum was quite aggravated when she found out I was having a baby at 19, but I was overage and that meant I was allowed to have a child. Before I knew it, I was being tackled by a two year old who was trying to lock my feet together with a simple spell.

"_Lacomotor Motis! _Mum, why isn't the spell working!" He complained using his toddler training wand.

"James you're saying it wrong! It's _Locomotor Mortis_!" I said tying him up with ropes. He started squirming around when he realized he couldn't walk.

"You tricked me Mommy you weren't supposed to do that I was supposed to tie you up not you tie me up" He breathed for only a second before returning to talking even more, "You cheated I'm the stable master and I should tie you up because you are a horse! You can't tie me up!" He insisted.

"I can too Jamey! I am your mommy!" I lilted back at him. He frowned and jumped on me, tackling me to the ground.

"Undo the spell Mommy! I need to pee, please can you untie me! I have to use the loo!" James lied trying to get untied.

"Ok, I'll untie you. But if you tie me up then you will pay!" I joked. I giggled the counter-curse and James ran to the loo. I guess he wasn't lying, but he played that trick on me so often. I got up and dusted myself off when a worried Harry rushed in to the room.

"Ginny, Hermione. Sh-she's in St. Mungos. We have to go there, now!" He stammered helping me up.

"Harry, everything is going to be fine. You already know why she is in there, but honestly I have no idea. I am not leaving until you tell me what happened, and when you tell me I am going ALONE," I replied in an understanding way. He led me to the couch and we sat down. He was shaking so much I had to hold him down.

"Ginny, I'm so sorry. It's partly my fault, but mostly Ron's. She walked in to The Three Broomsticks with Malfoy and I thought she was under the Imperious curse so I tried to stupefy Malfoy. Hermione interrupted me before I could cast it, then I don't know what happened between Ron and Hermione, but he shot _Sectumsempra _at her and she fainted. Then Neville and Malfoy brought her too St. Mungos," he sobbed.

"Malfoy? What the hell was Malfoy doing with Hermione, and no Harry I don't think Hermione was under the imperious curse," I replied trying to still figure out what he had just said.

"Now you are going to stay here, and I am going to see Hermione. Merlin, I haven't seen her in like 3 weeks and know this is how I'm going to see her? I'll be back in an hour. Good-bye, sweetheart," I said and with that I disapparated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~DM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~DM/HG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GINNY WEASLEY POV I apparated right outside the front of St. Mungos. I quickly straightened my hair and clothes in case something was up and shouldn't be. I slowly walked inside to see Luna Lovegood sitting at the desk.

"Oh hi Ginny, I take it you are here to see Hermione?" Luna asked in her happy way.

"Yes I am, and why are you so happy in here?" I replied raising an eyebrow. Luna chuckled a little bit before answering.

"It seems as if everyone asks me that, well, a little bit of happy makes up for all the sad in this place. And Hermione's room is S412 on floor 4. She has a visitor now, but he probably might not mind. Ginny, one more thing before you go. Could you take this and give it to Hermione. She has to drink it every two hours," she said handing me a small bottle of liquid. I nodded and headed towards the elevator. I stepped inside and told the elevator operator floor 4. It only took about half a second for the elevator to reach floor 4. I rushed towards room S412, to see a blonde boy standing next to her bed.

"Hermione, are you ok? Harry told me everything and I wish I was at The Three Broomsticks, but James wanted me to play with him and I couldn't say no. I promise the next time I see my git of a brother I will hex the oblivions out of him for what he di- oh hi Malfoy," I said rambling on before realizing the blonde boy was Malfoy. Malfoy nodded his head and I was quite confused because I never asked him a question.

"Uh, Malfoy. Are you two like, together? Like not just together, but together together. You know, dating?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No, we are friends. Only friends," he replied. I couldn't tell if there was sadness in that or what. "Malfoy, outside. We need to talk," I fumed walking out the door with him. As soon as we got outside, I pinned him to the wall.

"Malfoy, what the bloody hell is your problem? You picked on us through all of our Hogwarts years and know you just waltz in and call yourself a friend? Who the hell are you?" I blurted out.

"Weaslette, if I had any idea who I was I would tell you. But honestly, I'm trying to figure it out too," he replied pushing me away and walking towards the elevator.

"Idiot," I mumbled. I walked back in to the room to see Hermione.

"Hermione are you ok? I was so worried and you are in so much trouble with me. You didn't tell me about Malfoy!" I said to her in a bossy type of way.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I really am. But Malfoy has really changed, and for the better," Hermione said truthfully.

"Ok, well Luna told meyou have to take this every one or two hours," I said changing subjects. I handed her the bottle. I looked at the clock to see I was running late.

"Look, 'Mione I have to go. I'll be here tomorrow, ok?" I said lightly kissing her on the forehead.

"Who are you, my mum?" Hermione giggled wiping the little bit of lip gloss off of her forehead. I laughed at her as I left the room.

"Maybe I am!" I shouted back at her through the wall. I laughed all the way to the elevator and down thinking to myself, Hermione would be out soon if she still had a sense of humor. That was one thing that she didn't really have. I apparated to Ron's flat and kcked opened the door, not caring if he liked it or not. I shouted Ron's name at the top of my lungs, and sure enough he came running out of his room.

"Ronald Weasley, why the hell is Hermione in St. Mungos?" I asked him trying to stay calm before I exploded.

"S-she was, um, trying to start a fight with Harry because she was mad I cheated on her and-"

"YOU DID WHAT? YOU CHEATED ON HER? Ronald Billius Weasley, why the hell did you do that?"

"Lavander and I hooked up a few months ago and I was trying to decide who should I st-"

"Decide? If you really loved Hermione you wouldn't have cheated on her! You couldhave atleast TOLD HER YOU DIDNT WANT TO MARRY HER!"

"Ginny, look I know what I did was kinda wro-"

"Kinda wrong? Kinda? YOU CHEATED ON THE WOMAN YOU WERE GOING TO MARRY? WHO DOES THAT?"

"Ginny, calm down! I only married Hermione because..."

**Cliffhanger! hahahaha sorry for the minor language and please REVIEW OR FALLOW! **

**love you all so smile! If you have or know what an instagram is follow me itstotallydove once again totally sorry for such a long wait!**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
